My First Valentine
by kaela097
Summary: Pretty self explanatory....Chuck, Blair and Valentine's Day. Need I say more.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I'm breaking away from my usual stories, and going with what recently happened on the show, but putting my own spin on things. One additional note, I know Valentine's Day is on Sunday this year, but to make my story work, I moved it to Saturday. It's more romantic that way anyways.**

Chuck woke up with Blair tucked in tightly at his side. He smiled warmly as he brushed a rogue strand of hair away from her face as he studied her beautiful features. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her eyes fluttered as she dreamt. A serene smile graced her gorgeous lips, lips that he itched to kiss. He fought to restrain his urges.

She needed her sleep. She had stayed late at the library studying for an exam. His beautiful girlfriend was such a bookworm. How she managed to convince him that her studying was necessary on a Friday night, was beyond him. He had tried to wait up for her, but by three o'clock he could keep his eyes open no longer and succumbed to his exhaustion.

"What time is it?" Blair mumbled as she stretched herself out under the satin comforter as she let out a healthy yawn.

"Time for you to go back to sleep," he whispered into her ear as his hand caressed the silky softness of her stomach. She had obviously been tired when she got home as she slipped out of her clothes and into bed without her usual negligee.

"I'm not sleepy," she tried to convince him as she snuggled against him, yawning once more as her eyes drifted closed.

"Sure, you're not," he chuckled lightly as his hand brushed against her bare shoulder gently.

"I'm not," she insisted as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him tighter against her, all while her eyes were tightly closed.

"Get some sleep," he replied as he kissed her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise," she drifted off.

"Always," he whispered in her ear as his hands slid low at her back as he traced a lazy circle with his thumb.

She felt incredible snuggled up against him. He had never known that a woman's skin could feel as soft as hers. She smelled amazing, sweeter than any other woman before her.

Chuck never saw himself as a cuddler. Sure he had been with a lot of women, more than he had any right to have had, but never had he shared his bed for any other purpose than to have sex with them. The moment he was conscious, his previous evening's mistake was booted out the door.

As was with so many other aspects of his life that had changed since he had started his relationship with Blair, even his bedroom activities had changed for the better. His sex life was just as active as it had been, but now it was with the same woman night after blissful night. He never would have predicted that the prim and proper Blair Waldorf would be such a wildcat in the bedroom. Even after their first night together in the back of his limo, he never expected how insatiable she was, only with him, he quickly amended.

Today was a special day for him, for them. It was their first Valentine's Day together. He'd never celebrated Valentine's Day before. It was the one of the few days of the year that he actually went out of his way to avoid dating or rather hooking up with random women. It had been his experience that being with a woman on Valentine's Day came with relationship expectations, and Chuck Bass didn't do relationships.

He had an extra special evening planned for his ladylove. He never saw himself as one to enjoy romantic overtures, but with Blair he couldn't resist. She meant the world to him, and he didn't want her to forget that. He had seen what could happen when she felt neglected. He had a front row seat to the demise of Blair's relationship with his best friend.

Blair began to mumble in her sleep, giving a speech she was preparing for one of her classes at NYU. He laughed softly as his lips nipped at her neck. He loved listening to her unconscious rants. He learned so much about her when she wasn't aware that anyone could hear. When he had first heard it, he was intended to tease her about it, but he couldn't bring himself to follow through.

Blair began humming in satisfaction as she awoke for a second time an hour later. Chuck had barely moved for fear that she'd either wake or roll away. "You're nice and warm," she cooed as her arms tightened around his waist, her lips brushing against his bare chest as she spoke. Her nose scrunched up as the hairs on his chest tickled her nostrils.

"What time did you get home last night?" he inquired as her lips continued to caress his chest.

"Late," she sighed as she continued her pleasurable assault, "Around three thirty, I think. I'm glad you didn't wait up for me."

"I tried," he admitted as he kissed her forehead, "But I fell asleep around three. Did you see the flowers on the table in the hallway?"

"How could I not," she smirked against his skin, "There were five dozen perfect red roses waiting for me as I stepped off the elevator."

"Six," he corrected her.

"And they are all beautiful," she sighed happily. She looked up at him expectantly, praying for what she hoped would be the next words out of his mouth. She had been disappointed so many times over the year on the most romantic holiday of the year.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Chuck whispered against her temple.

"You remembered," she smiled as her arms came around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. Her smile was contagious as he looked into her eyes, which were dancing in happiness.

"Of course, I remembered," he assured her.

"You haven't said anything," she began to ramble on, "Not one word. I thought you'd just want to skip this holiday."

"For eighteen years, I have skipped this holiday because I had nothing to celebrate," he replied, "This year I do. I get to celebrate being in love with you."

"So we have plans for tonight," she prompted him. He couldn't miss the hopeful tone in which she made the statement.

"We have plans for tonight," he nodded, "And before you ask, it involves more than just staying in the bed all day, so we should probably get up."

"Not yet," she shook her head as she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"God, you're sexy when you pout," he groaned as she rolled him onto his back and climbed over him.

"All the better to seduce you with," she grinned as she pinned him down as she attacked his neck with her lips. When she bit down playfully on his Adam's apple, all bets were off as he shoved against the bed to give himself leverage to roll her underneath him. She was squealing in surprise as they kept rolling and suddenly tumbled off the bed, landing with a thud on the hardwood floor. Chuck winced as he took the brunt of the fall on his back before his eyes widen in amusement at their current predicament.

They both began laughing hysterically as they heard the pattering of feet coming closer down the hallway and a sharp knock on the door. They tried to silence the laughter as Nate's voice called out, "You two okay in there?"

"We're fine, Nathaniel," Chuck called out as Blair used his shoulder to muffle her laughter, "We had a little bed malfunction."

"Do you need help getting the bed back together?" Nate offered as he turned the knob to step into the room.

"Nathaniel, your concern is touching," Chuck stated as he quickly reached for the comforter to cover Blair, "If you know what's good for you, you won't take another step."

"What are you talking about, Man," Nate inquired as he stepped into the room before he could stop himself. Chuck had just managed to get the covers over Blair in the nick of time. Nate's eyes went wide. His face flushed in embarrassment as he spun away from the scene of the two lovers sprawled out on the floor. "Oh, Man, sorry."

With anyone else, Blair would have been mortified by the current situation, but with Chuck it was the most hysterical and inevitable situation she'd ever been in.

"You okay?" Chuck asked with a concern she wasn't expecting. She nodded as she watched Nate struggle with getting out of the room fast enough. He couldn't catch the handle on the doorknob to pull the door closed. Chuck looked up to see his best friend's struggle with an amused grin, "Nathaniel, close your hand around the doorknob and then pull."

Blair's laughter drowned out the sound of the door clicking closed. "Oh, my god!" she laughed out as she moved to roll off of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he inquired as he wrapped his arms tight around her so she couldn't escape, "We have something in desperate need of finishing."

"Is that your way of saying please," she teased as she rocked her pelvis against him. A colorful string of curse words escaped from his lips that had her blushing.

"Are you trying to kill me, Woman," he groaned as she rolled her hips against him again, "And if you're going to keep doing that, at least let me in first to make your movements more productive."

"What if I want to torture you first," she grinned devilishly as she ground her hips again him one more time to get the full effect.

"Mission accomplished," he growled as his hands found her hips and held her firmly against him so that she could torture him no further. "No more teasing. You know how turned on I get in the morning waking up next to your warm naked body. You're lucky I held out as long as I did. Now either allow me in so I may find our releases or allow me to get up so that I can at least service myself."

"In the spirit of Valentine's Day, I say we go with the mutually beneficial option," she smirked as she lowered herself on him without the benefit of any warning. Her grin widened as she watched his eyes roll into the back of his head as it hit hard on the wood flooring. He was going to have a headache later, but he didn't care as he watched his goddess of a girlfriend rise and fall against him.

When her movements became erratic, he rolled them over so that he was in control. When she got close to her peak, he knew she could no longer be in the driver's seat. He suddenly realized that there actually were benefits to making love to the same person over and over again. He knew nearly every pleasure point, every signal that her release was near. He never cared about anything more than his reputation until her.

Blair screamed her release so loud that Chuck was sure that Nate would come running in to check on them again. Chuck quickly covered her mouth with his hand as he continued driving into her. He was so close he could taste it, or rather he could taste her as his tongue darted out to dip into the hollow of her neck between her clavicles.

"Chuck!" she gasped as her orgasm was drawn out by his movements inside her. His pace was enough to drive her to the edge of oblivion, but not enough to push her completely over the edge. "Please!"

His lips crashed against hers as his orgasm rocked his body, her sweet mouth absorbing his cries of passion. He thrust twice more inside her before he was completely spent and collapsing against her body as the last of her orgasm faded away.

"Happy Valentine's Day, indeed," she panted as her arms came around his shoulders to hold him close.

"I love you," he gasped as he kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

"So, do I need to make myself scarce this evening?" Nate inquired as his best friend joined him at the breakfast table after he finished showering with his insatiable girlfriend.

Nate was looking through the classified ads desperately seeking a new place to live. He thought he could handle hearing his best friend and his ex-girlfriend during their intimate moments, but that was when he thought that eventually their sexual interludes would lessen the longer their relationship lasted. If anything, Chuck and Blair were making love more frequently as of late. While he regrettably walked in on their first encounter this morning, it was their second in the shower that sent him over the edge. He'd rather go back to kissing his grandfather's ass than have to hear those passionate sounds again.

"It might be for the best if you did," Chuck nodded as he took the business section of the paper as he poured himself a glass of juice. He sat down and began to peruse the current day's news without noticing that his roommate was staring at him. Nate was trying to work up the energy to be angry, but he only got as far as being in awe of his lifelong friend.

"Twice in one morning," Nate looked at his friend in disbelief, "Really?"

"What can I say," Chuck shrugged nonchalantly, "Blair brings out the best in me."

Nate tried valiantly to not look horrified by his friend's response, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry," Chuck apologized as he looked up and caught Nate's expression. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Nate had heard him making love to Blair. She had been more vocal than was typical for her, and that had to have been heard for her former lover. "I'm sure it cannot be easy for you to hear us from time to time."

"From time to time," Nate gasped, "It's like three or four times a day lately. Don't you get tired? I'm worn out with Serena after one roll in the hay, and that's only a few times a week if I'm lucky."

"Is it that often?" Chuck responded with surprise. He had no idea Nate and Serena had even gotten to that place in their newly formed relationship. Nate didn't confide in him the dirty details of his relationship. Even if he hand, it would have been hard for Chuck to hear seeing as he saw Serena more as the stepsister that she had become than just merely one of Nate's many girlfriends. "How's that going for you two?"

"Not nearly as well as it is for you and Blair," he responded dryly.

"It love," Chuck responded simply. There was no further explanation he could give. He had no good explanation for why his sex life with Blair had heated up suddenly. Perhaps it had been the caring way she took care of him on the anniversary of his father's death, or how she stood by him through the unfortunate fake mother debacle that followed his visit to his father's grave.

Blair strolled into the dining room with her wet hair still dripping on Chuck's fluffy bathrobe that was closed tightly with the sash at her waist. She had her own bathrobe that she could wear hanging in his closet, but his bathrobe was always the most inviting option. She loved how it smelled, so much like him.

"Morning, Nate," Blair sung out as she kissed Chuck in greeting before she took her seat. She reached across the table and grabbed the glass of orange juice that Chuck had poured for himself and claimed it as her own before she took a croissant from the plate of pastries in the middle. Nate expected some sort of protest on Chuck's part, but he merely winked at his ladylove as he poured himself another glass.

"You two make me ill," Nate grumbled as he threw the paper onto the table and left the room.

"What's his problem this morning?" Blair inquired as her eyes followed Nate out of the room before she turned back to Chuck.

"Performance envy," Chuck grinned as he reached for her hand and kissed it gently.

"So, where are we going on our date this evening?" she inquired eagerly as she took a small bite of her pastry. She was famished after their workout this morning and desperately needed sustenance.

"You'll find out," Chuck responded cryptically, "Later."

"Then how will I know what to wear?" she pouted as she took another bite.

"Your wardrobe for this evening has already been thought out. All you need to do is be ready by six o'clock," he told her.

"Six o'clock, isn't that a little early?" she responded.

"Trust me, my love, we'll need every minute," he promised confidently.

"One little hint," she requested sweetly as she moved to slide into his lap, kissing the spot on his neck that she knew he liked so well.

"Not going to work, Blair," he groaned as she bit down lightly as she shifted in his lap so that she was now straddling him. The sash on the robe she wore gave way as the sides parted giving him an exquisite view of her breast and abdomen. "We really shouldn't do this here," he groaned as his hands went to her shoulders to lower the robe away from her body, "Nathaniel is already annoyed with us this morning."

"What's one more log on the fire then," she shrugged as she brushed his robe aside.

"Unbelievable," they heard Nate mutter as he passed by them as quickly as his feet would carry him. He was cursing the fact that there was only one pathway to the elevator, which was right passed the breakfast table. Blair merely grinned in satisfaction as she lowered herself onto him.

* * *

"What did you and Chuck do to Nate this morning?" Serena prodded her best friend as they had lunch together at the trendy restaurant in Chuck's hotel.

"We didn't do anything," Blair responded innocently.

"Then why did he storm into my room and demand the classifieds?" Serena inquired as she lifted a knowing eyebrow in Blair's direction, "He's threatening to move out of the penthouse. He wouldn't tell me what happened. He kept mentioning something about an Energizer Bunny, and said 'they keep going and going and going'."

"We didn't do anything," Blair repeated.

"How many times did you and Chuck have sex this morning?" Serena prodded.

"That's really none of your business," Blair gasped as she looked at her friend in total disbelief. She couldn't believe the blonde's nerve of prodding into her personal life without an invitation.

"When it irritates my boyfriend, it becomes my business," Serena insisted.

"I was wondering how long this would take," Blair sighed at the realization that they were headed towards an argument about their respective relationships. "You're doing what you always do. You're choosing the side of your man over your best friend. Honestly, I thought it would take a little longer this time, seeing as what happened with the smarmy senator."

"I'm not choosing sides," Serena responded, her voice squealing as it did when she got defensive. "Nate was upset at something you and Chuck did. I'm trying to find out what it is so that I can fix it."

"Fine, you want to know what happened, I'll tell you," Blair snapped, "Chuck and I were making love, and we fell off the bed with a loud thud. Your nosy boyfriend burst into the room even after the assurances that both Chuck and I were okay. Then perhaps we were a tad loud when we relocated our activities to Chuck's shower, but I couldn't help myself. You know how I can get with Chuck."

"Thankfully, no I don't," Serena sighed in relief. She'd heard enough through the surprisingly thin walls at her mother's home to know that Chuck's bed partners tended to get carried away in the heat of the moment, but thankfully Blair had never been one of those partners.

"The point is this. Nate needs to deal with it. Chuck and I are in a committed, loving, monogamous relationship. We are not doing anything wrong, and we are not going to censor ourselves because of who might be able to overhear. We'd never ask you and Nate to tone it down, if there was actually anything to tone down," Blair stated, adding the last bit to piss Serena off.

"That's not fair," Serena hissed, "Nate and I are completely different than you and Chuck. You two are like a couple of . . ." She cursed under her breath the fact that she couldn't come up with a good analogy for her best friend and her boyfriend on the spur of the moment.

"A couple of what?" Blair challenged her best friend, "Like a man and woman in love? Because that is what we are, and I'm not going to apologize nor change how I am with Chuck. This is the best relationship I have ever been in. If Nate has a problem with that, then he can either deal with it or move out."

Serena let out a huff of disgust as she rose up swiftly from the table and left. Blair merely shook her head as she continued with her meal.

* * *

"Blair and Serena have started fighting again," Nate told his best friend as they played a game of pool later that day. Nate had already moved on from his early morning rant.

"I swear those two are going to pull each other's hair out one of these days," Chuck sighed with mild annoyance. He had a perfect evening planned with Blair that was going to be ruined if Blair and Serena didn't resolve their issues before then. Blair tried to put on a brave face during their last go round, but he had been quick to see through her façade. "What was it about this time?"

"Your sex life," Nate stated bluntly.

"Well, Blair wouldn't be complaining about it, so my guess it's Serena's issue this time," he sighed.

"It's my fault," Nate explained, "I was annoyed about your activities from this morning, and I blew up on Serena. More than anything, I think I'm jealous. Blair never made those sounds when she was with me."

"I don't know what to say to that," Chuck admitted as he looked at his friend in bewilderment.

"There isn't anything to say," Nate assured him, "You and Blair are in love. I'm sure that is the explanation. She wasn't in love with me . . . not in the way she is with you. I need to deal with that."

"We can try to tone it down," Chuck stumbled, trying to get the words out. The mere thought of it turned his stomach, but it didn't want to hurt his friend nor drive him away. Next to Blair, Nate was the most important person to him.

"Even if I thought it was possible, it's not necessary," Nate replied, "You and Blair deserve to be happy. I'm trying to make peace with that."

"Do you want pointers?" Chuck grinned evilly.

"God no," Nate busted out laughing, "But we have to fix this thing with Serena and Blair. Serena tends to get out of control when Blair's not there to reign her in, and that's not good for my relationship."

"We're not going to get away with locking them in the elevator this time," Chuck stated. He remembered how furious Blair had been with him the last time even if it had the desired effect they had been looking for.

"Perhaps a double date tonight to clear the air," Nate suggested.

"You are not taking over my Valentine's Day plans with Blair," Chuck hissed.

"Are you kidding me!" Nate exclaimed as his eyes widened in horror as he felt a sickening feeling develop in the pit of his stomach, "It's Valentine's Day!"

"Are you saying you forgot?" Chuck laughed. He wasn't the least bit surprised his best friend had. It had been his job of reminding Nate over the years. It used to amuse him when he purposely waited until that last possible moment. Now he felt sorry for Nate. He was so screwed. "What did you think the roses were for on the table?"

"I just thought you stuck your foot in your mouth like you tend to do from time to time," Nate stated.

"Then it would be pink peonies on the table not roses," Chuck explained.

"Let me borrow one dozen of your roses," Nate demanded.

"Hell no," Chuck growled, "Those are Blair's."

"Come on, Man, I'm toast here," Nate pleaded with his friend.

"Would love to help you, but not at the expense of making Blair mad at me," Chuck stated, "Not tonight of all nights."

"I'm so screwed," Nate realized as he looked at his watch, "What are you doing? Maybe I can get some good ideas off of you."

"Not a chance," Chuck shook off his best friend, "I have spent hours plotting this night. I'm not going to let you swoop in at the last possible minute. This isn't high school, and this isn't some trivial homework assignment. You can't copy of my paper."

"Can you handle Serena and Blair's makeup without me?" Nate inquired. His eyes were pleading with his best friend.

"You forget who you're talking to," Chuck responded. His voice sounded slightly insulted by his friend's question.

"Good luck, Man," Nate stated as he slapped his best friend's shoulder as he fled from the penthouse in search of a last minute gift for his girlfriend. Chuck was laughing at his best friend's predicament. He could only imagine the wrath he would have faced had he forgotten Valentine's Day.

Chuck sighed as he began plotting in his head his plan for getting the two women to work things out. His options and time were limited. He had to get this resolved quickly because Blair had to get ready soon for their evening. On a regular day, he would let the situation work itself out, or at least let the pair attempt to patch things up themselves first.

Today wasn't a regular day. He knew his girlfriend. She would try to act as if nothing was wrong, but one look into her eyes would tell him how much not being on speaking terms with Serena would bother her, as it always did.

The elevator chiming disturbed his thoughts. He expected either Nate or Blair to step off, instead he found his blonde stepsister flying off. Her eyes were wild as she spotted the six dozen red roses on the table in the entryway.

"If you're looking for Nathaniel, you just missed him," Chuck stated.

"You need to put a leash on your girlfriend. She is out of control," Serena hissed as she waged a finger in his direction.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Chuck sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"She's just . . . she said . . ." Serena began fumbling with her response. She growling in response as she couldn't come up with the words to articulate what they had fought about.

"Do you know what you're fighting about?" Chuck inquired as he looked at Serena curiously, "If you're fighting with Blair because you think Nathaniel is irritated with us, I can assure you he's not."

Serena continued fumbling for her words. Another elevator chime interrupted her thoughts. Chuck could smell Blair's tantalizing perfume before the doors opened.

"Hey, Baby," Blair stated as she kissed him in greeting before she turned to greet Serena. Chuck was thrown by her pleasant mood. It appeared to be a genuine smile. Even her greeting towards Serena was a happy one. It was as if she had no clue that she was supposed to be quarreling with Serena.

Serena's jaw dropped at the friendly hug Blair gave her.

"Blair, Sweetheart," Chuck spoke tentatively, "Nathaniel and Serena have been giving me the impression that perhaps you and your BFF have been quarreling again."

"Are you talking about lunch?" Blair laughed slightly, "That wasn't anything." She paused to study her best friend. "Was it?"

"Your best friend came in here with her guns blazing," Chuck stated. He wanted to rip out his tongue in that moment. He didn't know what possessed him to try to get her riled up at that moment.

"Are you still upset about what we said at lunch?" Blair asked in surprise. "If I said something that bothered you, I'm sorry."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Blair Waldorf?" Chuck inquired as he studied Blair. She was the perfect picture of calmness.

"What is wrong with you people?" Blair inquired as she studied her boyfriend and best friend. "Honestly, Serena, you and I have said a lot worse to each other. This didn't seem like something to stay mad about, but if you want to, I can work up some anger."

"No," Chuck interrupted quickly. "Today is not a day for one of your disagreements. Pick any other day but today."

"What is so special about today?" Serena inquired as she studied Chuck's suddenly panicked eyes.

"It's Valentine's Day, and I've put a lot of thought and planning into tonight, and I will not stand for the two of you arguing. We all know that it will put a serious wrinkle into tonight, and I will not allow it," Chuck spoke forcefully.

"You're so sexy when you speak to me that way," Blair whispered seductively as she wrapped herself around him.

"You two make me sick," Serena rolled her eyes as she turned to leave, "Blair, call me tomorrow with the details of your night. By all means, feel free to skip a few of the details."

"Good night, Serena," Blair called over her shoulder before her lips attached to Chuck's. His humming against her lips was his only response before he deepened the kiss.

"You're early than I had planned," Chuck spoke softly against her lips as they swayed back and forth in each other's arms.

"Serena and I had planned on going shopping after lunch, but as you see she stormed out on me," Blair replied as she motioned towards the elevator Serena had just stepped into.

"Are you really not mad at her?" he inquired as he caressed her back softly.

"She was the one that was mad at me," Blair responded as her arms tightened around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him, "I have nothing to be mad about. She was mad because my sex life is better than hers. It's not exactly news to me. While he learned a few tricks, he's no comparison to you."

"Always good to hear," he grinned confidently. "Nate forgot Valentine's Day again."

"He could forget his brain if it wasn't tucked safely into that thick skill of his," Blair rolled her eyes. The fact that Nate had forgotten Valentine's Day again this year thrilled her in ways she hadn't expected. Somewhere inside, she always thought that he forgot because he really didn't care enough about her.

"Do you think Serena will be mad?" he inquired. He had planned on Nate being out of the apartment for the evening, but if Serena was mad at him, he could come home early and kill their mood. He might need a backup plan.

"Depends on how he recovers," Blair responded after a moment's thought, "If he settles for boxed chocolates and wilted flowers, she'll hit the roof. If he puts an ounce of thought into it, he'll be fine. Serena is not nearly as hard to please as I am."

The elevator chimed before he had a chance to respond and Nate stepped off with a triumphant look on his face as he held out a box of chocolates and a dozen pink roses.

"He's a dead man," Chuck chimed in before Blair could verbalize her same thought. Blair nodded as she laughed in amusement as Chuck cursed in frustration as he pulled out his cell phone as he reluctantly released Blair. "I said I wasn't going to help, but you leave me with no other choice. Flowers and chocolates, are you kidding me?"

"I thought it was a sweet gesture," Nate shrugged as he looked a little crestfallen at his suddenly pathetic gift.

"Generic is the word you are searching for," Chuck amended as he flipped through his contacts until he found what he was looking for. "Give me five minutes, and then you can take the credit when Serena is eating out of the palm of your hand for the rest of the night. Do me a favor while I'm gone and lose the pathetic roses. Seriously, Nathaniel, do you have a romantic bone in your body?"

"I thought women loved roses," Nate stated defensively as he motioned towards the obscene display in the entryway, "He got you roses didn't he."

"Nate, these flowers are moments away from dropping all of their petals," Blair replied as she touched one, and as if to prove her point, several petals came away in her fingers."

"These cost me a hundred bucks," Nate growled with the outrage he felt at being taken by the sweet old lady at the gift shop in Chuck's hotel.

"The florist saw you coming," Blair chuckled as she waited patiently for Chuck to return so they could pick up where they left off. She had time before she needed to get dressed for their mystery evening, and she was confident that she could talk him into entertaining her until then.

"You have dinner reservations at Aureole at eight this evening. I told them that this was a personal favor to Chuck Bass, so expect the royal treatment and tip accordingly. After dinner, take Serena on a carriage ride through Central Park. After that you are on your own. Do whatever it is that you feel the need to do. You can spare us the details," Chuck stated after he returned from making his arrangement.

"Chuck, you are my hero right now," Nate responded as he tapped his best friend's shoulder in gratitude.

"I'm not doing this as a favor to either you or Serena," he assured his buddy, "My motives are purely selfish. I will not have you ruining my night with Blair. By the way, Nathaniel, you are not welcome here this evening."

Blair let out a giddy giggle as Chuck winked at her just before she stepped into his embrace.

"Either way, Man, I owe you big time," Nate stated as he disappeared into his room to get ready for his date.

"We still have a little time before you have to get ready," Chuck spoke lustfully as their arms tightened around each other's bodies as they began walking back into Chuck's bedroom, "Any ideas as to how we can fill that time?"

"I have a few," she grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "They all involve a lot less clothes than what we have on and the two of us horizontal on your bed."

"You are the best girlfriend a guy like me could have," he proclaimed as she backed him right up to the bed before she pushed slightly so he fell back against the soft mattress.

"Insatiable, just like you," she grinned as she began ridding herself of her clothes. Chuck sat back as he watched the strip show. When she climbed over him, she was in pairs of deep red La Perla panties that he had given her for Christmas.

"Beautiful," he mumbled as his hands tangled in her hair and pulled her to him as her lips captured his. She never failed to leave him breathless as she bared herself to him. She was shy at first . . . what woman wouldn't be seeing as he had been with so many women over the course of his young life. Now she wouldn't even hesitate to strip for him, and she had no reason to hesitate. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he ever had the fortune to view.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Bass," she grumbled against his lips.

"There is something very wrong about this scenario," he smiled as her lips crushed against his again, her tongue plunging in as she devoured him.

"Take them off," she demanded as she pulled his shirt out of his trousers.

"As you wish," he whispered just before he rolled them so their positions were reversed. Her squeal of surprise brought a giant grin to his face as he pulled away to rid himself of his shirt and begin removing his pants. He was fighting her hands as he tried to free himself as she tried to aid in his quest. "This will go much smoother if you keep your hands to yourself for a few moment," he spoke gently as he pinned her hands at her side as he stopped for a few moments to savor her lips once more.

"I can't help it," she laughed as she reached out to help him, her hands getting in the way once more, "You're like a drug to me. I need my fix."

"You'll get your hit if you let me undress myself," he assured her as he captured her hands, kissing each one gently before he pinned each one at her side, using his knees as the weight he needed to keep her hands in place as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"You amaze me," Blair stated as he finally released her hands, which she quickly brought up to his bare chest to caress his skin as he lowered his trousers.

"And how do I do that, Love?" he inquired as he rolled them once more so that they were in their original positions with her hovering over his naked body. His hands settled at her hips as they caressed the piece of silk and lace that was his only barrier to her.

"It's not anything that you do," she replied, "It's just who you are."

"I love you," he proclaimed as her last garment was quickly discarded.

"I love you," she responded.

* * *

"Six o'clock on the dot," Blair announced as she stepped out of his bedroom in a floor length deep red evening gown with her chestnut curls cascading around her shoulders. She knew he had been pacing for the last fifteen minutes. He'd come in to dress in his Armani tuxedo and found her still in her silk robe. She hadn't looked any closer to being ready when he left the room than she did when he first entered.

Chuck turned towards the sound of her voice and was rendered speechless by the sight before him. The only word he could manage was, "Beautiful."

Blair spun around to give him an appreciative view of the low cut at her back.

"There is one thing missing," he stated as he finally found his voice as he held out a familiar black box in his hand. She smiled as her eyes lit up as the box opened so that she could see her Erickson Beamon necklace sparkling back at her.

"How did you get this out of my mother's safe?" she inquired as her fingers trailed along the necklace.

"Do you even have to ask?" Chuck grinned as he pulled the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

"I don't have to, but I always like to hear your answer," she responded as she spun and kissed him gently before she pulled away eagerly awaiting his inevitable response.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he rewarded her beautiful smile.

"You certainly are," she giggled as she kissed him again, her lips pressing more firmly against his. He was cursing the plans that he made as she deepened their kiss only to have him pull back with a regretful groan.

"We need to leave," he explained as he walked her to the elevator where a matching wrap was waiting for her. He picked it up and slid it around her shoulders, kissing the nape of her neck as she swept her hair away because he couldn't resist.

Walking through the hotel lobby produced a lot of turning heads as hotel guests and staffers alike stopped to admire the elegant pair. They appeared to be oblivious to all eyes as they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

As they stepped into the limo, more roses greeted them.

"Chuck, you're spoiling me," Blair responded as he picked up one of the perfect long stem roses and began tracing the features of her face with it.

"Get used to this," he responded, "I know how disappointed you have been over the years on this day. My goal is to erase all of that."

"Mission already accomplished," she sighed as she leaned into his body as his arm came around her shoulder and snuggled into his warm embrace. He grinned proudly as he kissed the top of her head.

The limo stopped in front of one of the most romantic restaurants in New York City, One if by Land, Two if by Sea. It was a restaurant that Blair had always wanted to eat at, but never had the opportunity to do so. Chuck was out the door before their driver was able to assist them. Once inside the restaurant, they were quickly ushered into a private room where they were treated like royalty. More roses awaited them as they were seated along with her favorite vintage of Cristal. The menu was catered to her pernickety tastes as he had insisted on when he made the arrangements months ago.

Once dinner was finished, minus dessert, much to Blair's dismay, she had assumed that they would head back to the penthouse, but their next stop was in front of Lincoln Center where they had private box seats for "Swan Lake", Blair's favorite ballet. He'd seen the production a few times, so he spent the evening watching Blair's reaction. He had a whole new appreciation for the ballet as a rogue tear slid down her cheek as the ballet concluded to a well-earned standing ovation.

"Back to the penthouse?" she asked hopefully as they retrieved her wrap.

"Soon," he whispered in her ear as he helped her wrap up. He felt her shiver. He was grinning in delight as he knew her shiver had nothing to do with any chill in the air. Her nerve endings were gearing up in preparation for the evening Blair knew awaited her as soon as they returned to his place.

Her lips turned into a sexy pout as he guided her once more towards the limo. He could not resist the urge to stop momentarily and kiss her pouting lips before he urged her forward once more.

"This evening has been perfect," Blair announced as they settled into the limo for the last of their mysterious destinations.

"It's not over yet," he assured her as his hands trailed down her shoulders as he pushed the satin material of her wrap away from her skin. She shivered once more. He worried that the short walk from theater might have given her a chill. When his hand caressed her skin to warm her, she felt as if she was on fire. "You feeling okay?"

"Just promise me this destination is our last stop before we return to the penthouse," she nodded.

"How turned on are you right now?" he inquired as he spoke against her temple as his hands trailed up and down her arms.

"So much so that I'm so tempted to lift up my skirt to show you what I'm not wearing underneath," Blair replied as she turned so that she could capture his lips. She began humming against his lips as she deepened the kiss. He was helpless to do anything other respond as his hands found her shoulders and pulled her tight against him. He really wished she hadn't let it slip that she was without apparel under the dress he spent hours picking out.

"You are playing with fire," Chuck groaned as he forced himself to nudge her away.

"You have that the other way around," Blair replied as she leaned into him again and tried to entice him to continue. Thankfully, the limo came to a stop at that exact moment. Chuck scrambled out of the limo faster than Blair had ever seen him move. She was chucking as he helped her out of the limo as they were greeted by public relations manager of the Empire State Building. Blair's eyes when wide as her head tilted higher as she took in the skyscraper in front of her.

"I've always wanted to play Cary Grant, if you'll play Deborah Kerr," Chuck whispered into her ear as the gentleman escorted them into the building.

"How did you do this?" she inquired as she returned his whisper. She knew for a fact that the Empire State Building was off limits on Valentine's Day to the viewing public.

"Do I have to repeat myself from earlier?" he lifted a knowing eyebrow.

"You're Chuck Bass," she tried to imitate his tone and inflection. It just didn't sound quite the same to her, nor did it have near the meaning he put into it.

"I'm your Chuck Bass," he corrected her as they stepped into the awaiting elevator.

Once they arrived at the 102nd-floor observation deck, the public relations manager disappeared as was the arrangement that was made weeks earlier. There was one final giant bouquet of roses awaiting them along with a second bottle of Cristal on ice, two glasses and twelve perfectly prepared chocolate covered strawberries. Blair could hear the soft sounds of music playing as he guided her towards ledge of the building.

"This view is incredible," Blair gasped as they looked out over the New York City skyline as she heard the distinct popping of the champagne bottle. She turned towards the sound. He had a glass of champagne ready and was handing it to her. "If you think that alcohol will lower my inhibitions in the hopes of getting lucky, I must tell you it is unnecessary. I am the surest thing that you'll ever have."

"Don't I know it," he leered at her for a moment longer than necessary before he took his first sip of the bubbly liquid and then set it down. "Dance with me," he requested as he held out his hand to her. She stepped into his embrace as they swayed back and forth gently in time with the music.

"Perfect night, perfect date," Blair sighed as her head came to rest on his shoulder, "Perfect Valentine's Day."

"I love you, Blair," Chuck responded as he kissed her.

They danced for several more minutes until Blair's eyes settled for the second time on the chocolate covered strawberries. Chuck followed her gaze and danced her towards the awaiting dessert. "Ready for dessert?"

She nodded as he picked up one of the tasty treats in his hand, holding it up for her to bite into. The juice from the strawberry quickly began trailing down her chin. Chuck was quick to react and used his tongue to capture the liquid. His lips continued on their path before he captured her lips. He could taste the strawberries and chocolate as he invaded her mouth. He thought it was ridiculous to think that he needed her more at that moment than he ever did, but it didn't stop the thought nor the desire from building.

"I love you," she replied with a smile that lit up his entire world, "Let's go home."

Chuck didn't need to be told twice as he turned her back towards the elevator.

Their clothes miraculously stayed on during the ride back to the hotel and during the elevator ride to the penthouse, but no further. Blair's dress was dropping to the floor as they stepped out of the elevator and away from the cameras inside them. Chuck's suit coat and tie fell just as quickly. His hands were roaming her nude body as she worked frantically to remove his dress shirt and pants as their lips remained fused together.

Upon realizing the distance between where they were and the location of their bed, Chuck lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room.

"Not bad for my first Valentine," he marveled as he hovered over her as he admired the view before him.

"Chuck," she giggled as she slapped his chest playfully as she pulled him on top of her.

"In all seriousness, Beautiful, I've put this day off my entire life, and this night and you are the reason why," he responded as he looked into her eyes deeply so that she could see the sincerity of his words. "You are my first Valentine, and god willing my last. I love you, B."

"I love you too."

"Now prepare yourself for the longest night you and I have ever had," he grinned devilishly as he slid inside her slowly, glorifying in watching Blair's eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Bold words, Bass," she mused, "You sure you have the stamina to back them up."

"Always with you, Waldorf," he grinned as he attacked her lips.

For eighteen years, Chuck Bass refused to celebrate what was to most people a day of love. Now he understood what all of the fuss was about. His only disappointment in the day was that it was one day a year. He was certain that one day of celebrating his love for Blair was not going to be enough for either of them, but for that evening, he set aside that thought and focused on the most important fact. He was Chuck Bass, and for the first time in his life, he was in love.

**Thoughts? Reviews? Love to hear them both.**


End file.
